


230: “If there’s a next life, do you think you’ll be mine again?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [230]
Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV), Remember the Titans (2000)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Author regrets nothing, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Reincarnation, Sad, Sawyer Huggins is the reincarnation of Gerry Bertier, Shooting, Troy Dixon is the reincarnation of Julius Campbell, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Gerry Bertier/Julius Campbell, Troy Dixon/Sawyer Huggins
Series: 365 [230]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	230: “If there’s a next life, do you think you’ll be mine again?”

**230: “If there’s a next life, do you think you’ll be mine again?”**

* * *

“Call the fucking ambulance someone!” Julius roared into the crowd pressing down harder on Gerry’s chest ignoring the stinging in his eyes and the warm blood spilling through his fingers. “Don’t you fucking die me, Superman!”

“Julius-“

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You’re going to okay. The ambulance is on the way okay so shut the fuck up and keep your eyes open. Okay.” Julius demanded ignoring the ringing in his ears. He forced himself to blink trying to fight back the urge to scream as the scene of the random car pulling up and shooting aiming for him only for Gerry to shove himself forward instead. “Stupid ass Superman. You should haven’t moved.”

“Julius-“

“Shut up!” Julius roared. Turning away he forced his hands down hard until he could feel the slowly beating heart underneath. “Where is the fucking ambulance!?”

“Julius listen to me.”

Something in Gerry’s tone made Julius’s time freeze. His hands moved from the blood pouring out of Gerry’s chest to cradle his friend upwards into his arms. “Superman-“

“Shut up and listen to me, okay.” Gerry order his fingers locking in tight on the back of Julius’s neck. He pressed his sweating forehead against his friend’s.

“What Superman? This can wait until the ambulance gets here.” Julius vowed.

“We both know I ain’t gonna make it to the ambulance Batman.” Gerry grunted blood slipping from his lips. 

“You giving up on Superman.” Julius mocked but they both felt the way his hands tighten on Gerry’s back only Gerry could feel the cold coming. “I thought you were stronger than that.”

“Superman got to lose to the Kryptonite one day.”

“Why today? Why not 50 years from now? Why right now? Huh?”

“I don’t know.” Gerry asked honesty. 

Julius felt his face scrunch up as he shoved his head into Gerry’s until he could feel it throbbing but that didn’t stop him. The pain was the only comforting thing “Why did you need to step in front of me Superman?”

“Because Batman needs to keep on living.”

“What’s a Batman without his Superman?” Julius whispered tears leaking down his cheeks. Gerry smiled but the light was leaking out slowly from his eyes leaving them hollow. 

“I don’t know but he’s strong.”

Julius could only laugh because it was Gerry. It was all Gerry and that’s all that mattered in the moment. He could hear people around him screaming, others crying and more rushing to find help but the only sound that filled his ears were Gerry’s words. “What can I do? To be strong.”

“Hold me.”

“Sure Superman.”

* * *

The ambulance lights danced against the stores as the rushed towards but Julius felt the cold seeping into Gerry’s body.

They won’t make it in time.

“Hey Julius.” Gerry whispered. Forehead pressed together, chest crushed against each other while Julius’s hands held Gerry until no space could spill into their space. “Mhm.”

“If there’s a next life, do you think you’ll be mine again?”

“In next one and every one that comes after that.”

“Next life?” Gerry asked his eyes fading. Julius chuckled, “I’ll be waiting Superman.”

Gerry smiled letting his eyes close.

* * *

Sawyer can’t explain it but there was something bubbling in his chest as he walked into the corner store. He couldn’t even bring himself to greet back the cashier behind the counter (knowing his momma would have had his backside for being rude). 

Something inside him told him today was gonna be a day to remember.

“Hey! You just gonna block all the juice from everyone else cowboy!” 

“ ‘M sorry.” Sawyer apologized immediately sidestepping holding the door open to allow the boy behind him to reach into the cooler. As he reached the boy glanced towards Sawyer and it all seemed to click into place.

* * *

Football camp.

Stupid racist people.

Winning games.

Peaks in locker rooms.

Bullet wound.

Dying in his arms

Promises of the next life.

* * *

Sawyer blinked a few times as his eyes felt the familiar burn of tears forming. The boy behind him was so lucky, tears were already running down his face. Leaning out the cooler the boy gently pulled the door from Sawyer’s hand and closed it.

“D-did you-”

“Yeah. I’m guessing we knew each other.”

“Yeah. I’m Troy. Troy Dixon.”

“Sawyer Huggins.”

“Do you wanna get something to eat and maybe talk?”

“Yeah. I would love that.”


End file.
